Criscendo
by KitsuneToRyuu
Summary: Miku is from the Crypton family, the most dangerous family in the whole of the Orient, even some western countries with an un-tamable family urge for violence, bloodshed, and murder. Luka is from a family opposite Miku's, her family funds schools,town events & charities. When two opposites collide, what happens? Do opposites really attract? Rated M for gore, mature settings.
1. 1st Movement: Blooded Knife

_**Yeah guys new story, following the reality of life, some may think, no this doesn't happen... It does.**_

_**I hope you will stick with me on this story, I own this story, and my life, not Vocaloid.**_

_**Kitsune.**_

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Panting, the small girl ran through the menacing, dark, dank streets. Her monochrome orbs flew around, adrenaline coercing through her veins. Sliding into the veil of a broken street lamp, blending into the probing shadows, she watched her pursuers run past her with unhidden mirth in her teal pools. A grin slowly began crawling up her cheeks.

"Stupid bastards." She giggled, of course they were, there was no question about it, after all, they couldn't feel like she, they were dumb, they could not think. They could not feel. Oh yes the pathetic, fragile creatures called 'humans'.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Miku, I didn't think you'd be back so early." Kaito looked up from the girl he just had against the wall, before zipping up his flyer and looking at the tealette again.

"Me neither, though it is 20 past 1 in the morning." The tealette laid down on the sofa, grabbing the TV remote and turning on the screen, " The others?"

The blunette sat next to the smaller girl on the sofa, throwing his legs up onto the table, "Me and Gakupo sent them out on errands..." Kaito looked over at the tealette, "You know you can't avoid this forever, we need you, it's risky business."

The tealette laid down the remote and sighed, "I told you Kaito I don't want to do this... stuff. I want to avoid it, and get away from it all. Running away from your enemy's is the only serious thing I have to do, even when I haven't done anything wrong."

Ice cream lover let out an exasperated groan, "Miku. Just accept the fact that you will have to do it sometime."

Said girl looked down from her heavy lashed eyelids, a small sigh escaping her plump pink lips, "I know."

Both were spared later awkwardness when the front door opened.

"I'm home."

"Ah, Gakupo." The two waited a small while for the purplette to come in the living room from the hall.

"Haah, the one today was a struggler. God, I almost let go 3 times." The tallest male of the group walked through the door, long hair matt and dull from the presence of new blood, ripped jeans and black button up both let off the pungent smell of copper that invaded the tealette's sensitive nose.

"I'm going to bed." Miku lifted herself from the sofa, going into the kitchen before walking back through the living room to the hallway, a bottle of spring water in her ivory palm.

"Sleep well." Kaito called after her.

"Yeah." Miku walked up the stairs before turning up to the upper hall, running her hand along the white banister before coming to the end of the hall. Nothing left for her hand to trail, she walked down the short length to her bedroom, slowly pushing open the plain door before letting herself in. Her ears still listening to the conversation downstages as she shrugged off her clothes and pulled on a teal tank top and pyjama shorts.

"She's still avoiding it?" The purplette's voice rang into her ears as she laid down under her covers.

"Yeah. She got chased again today."

"That's why she should just give up! They know who she is, so she might aswell take up business instead of running for nothing." She could practically feel the exasperation rolling from the purplette.

"She's still only 16..." Kaito's soft voice pointed out.

"I started at 12, Kaito. It's not just her anymore. Since her mother died We've had to take care of her, and though she hates it, she has to do it, this family has many enemy's, and she still insists on her fathers name and not ours."

"You know she doesn't want to take after the Crypton family, that's why she still takes the Hatsune name."

"Psh, that Hatsune bastard abandoned her, and even though we take care of her she still refuses to take the name her mother was born with." Gakupo all but shouted, disgust clear in his tone.

"Gakupo, I know you didn't like him, and I know what you felt towards Marie- I mean Miku's mother, but she was your sister, you have to give it up."

"..."

Miku slid her headphones over her ears, she didn't want to listen anymore.

OXOXOXOXOXO

"Miku rake uhp!" The drunken brunette and whitette burst into said girls room.

"It is ime~" Haku sang.

"Foh yah fist day ah ya nu scool~!" Meiko continued, her arm slung over her drinking buddies.

"Shut up! Go back to your room." Miku hid her body from view behind her hands, "I'm in the middle of changing!"

"You heard the girl ya drunken sods, leave her alone." Lily dragged the two out of the tealette's room.

"Thanks Lily." Miku buttoned up her black blouse.

"No problem, have a good day at school, moneys on the table." Lily winked at her and closed the door, leaving the tealette to put on her uniform.

Miku looked down at her silk blouse, bought herself since the school's black cotton looked too uncomfortable, before putting on her black pleated skirt. She looked over at the school sweater, a white button up with the only decoration as the school emblem, a silver shield with a cursive scripted V.A.A. on it, wrapped around the shield was a flaming, mystic phoenix, the symbol of Vocaloid Ashton Academy.

Miku shrugged on the white button up, before sliding on her black stockings and bright orange tie. Sitting on her desk chair, she mowed through her hair with the brush before slinging it up into two pony tails, wit her signature hair bands.

Miku looked into her mirror before she grabbed her bag, "..." she sighed.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Luka looked over at her hyperactive cousin Miki, who was currently raving on about a new brand of cherries she'd found.

"...And, and, guess what!" Miki bounced in her chair, shaking her cousins arm.

Luka rolled her eyes, "What Miki?"

"We're getting a new student today!"

"Oh really?" Luka sighed, she'd never understand the read head's information network.

"Yeah!"

"Now class calm down." The teacher entered the class, students immediately calming down.

"Let's see, we have a new student today..." Luka noticed the teacher looked tense, " Her name is Crypton Miku." The whole class turned deathly silent as an amazingly cute girl walked through the door.

"It's Hatsune Miku. I don't take my family name." Her teal orbs scanned over the class, meeting with Luka's, the only emotion the pinkette could read was boredom. Sheer and utter boredom.

"O-of course." The teacher stammered, pointing the tealette to her seat on the back row.

OXOXOXOXO

"Hey Luka did you hear?" Len leaned over to whisper in the taller girls ear, "That Hatsune girl is from the Crypton family, ya know, those dangerous ones."

Rin scoffed, "I bet she couldn't hurt a fly, her family couldn't either!"

Len spun around to place his hands over his sisters mouth; the whole class jumped when a thud came from Miku's direction.

The tealette had packed up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder she walked out the classroom, not sparing a glance for anyone.

"Ha! Bet I could take her!" Rin puffed her chest when the tealette was out of range.

"Rin! Shut up you could get us killed!" Len shouted nearly in tears at his sister.

"Hah! If she was so great she would have got me then, but she didn't I bet she's scared!"

"Rin..."

OXOXOXOXOXO

Miku scoffed as soon as she was out of ear-shot. "_Pathetic and arrogant._" Miku thought, slowly making her way to the machine where you put money onto your dinner card.

Said tealette cocked her head to the side slightly as one of her notes went into the machine, "I wonder if she has a brain...?" Miku shook her head as she put in the last note, "Probably not."

Miku walked over to the lunch queue and bought herself a cheese and leek baguette and a bottle of spring water, before walking to the outside lunch area and sitting in a secluded alcove of greenery.

"After all, she has no feelings. Why would she have a brain." Miku mused, biting into her baguette.

OXOXOXOXOXO

After dinner time had ended, Miku made her way to her science class at room 15, her teal locks swinging as her steps grew quicker, a shadow of hyperventilation coming over her. Grasping her heart, she frantically jogged to her science class, she was first there and her teacher gave her a worried glance before pointing her to her seat. Flooding to her seat, she raked her nails down the wooden surface.

It was time.

OXOXOXOXOXO

"Kaito!" Miku burst through her front door, slamming it closed before the threw herself into the living room.

Kaito took a look at the tealette from the money rolls on the table and sighed, "That time again?"

Miku nodded as Kaito stood up and walked into the front room, closing the curtains and moving the Xbox 360.

"Go wild."

At those words Miku launched herself at the sacrificial blunette, punching him across the face, and slamming her fist into his gut. The blunette stumbled back a bit, spittle dripping from his mouth as he looked up at the tealette.

"Well that one's new..." Kaito coughed, spitting out a bit of blood.

"Uncle Gakupo hassled me, saying if I got caught I needed to know how to fight. He's still teaching me, though focusing more on weapons than martial arts now." Miku shrugged.

"Learning from the best?" Kaito smirked as a hook came to his right cheek, breaking his nose.

"I...guess..." Kaito watched as the teal pools became glazed, before doubling over from a winding blow, getting met by a knee to the face.

"Kgah!" Stumbling backwards once more, the blunette tried to protect himself from oncoming blows.

A spin kick met his ribs as a scissor kick soon followed, a jab knocking into his chest, followed by a tomoe-nage judo throw flipped him over the smaller girls head.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Kaito hissed as the ice bag landed on his bruised cheek, "Another reason why you should stop avoiding this. I don't _wanna_ get beat up every time you get the _urge_."

Miku sighed as she flopped down onto the couch next to her uncle, "Kaito..."

"How about you try it for one night. I know you still have the _urge_. Just one night to do it. If you like it you can do it again, just go for clean up with Gakupo." Kaito looked sternly at the tealette, before she turned away and relented.

"Fine."

OXOXOXOXOXO

"Ahh, I'm glad you could do this tonight Miku, your mother was always to soft, but you have an urge stronger than most of us." Gakupo let out a satisfied smile as he slung a casual arm around his niece's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Miku trailed off uneasily, fingering the handle of the knife Gakupo gave her.

"Okay so we're cleaning up the Kazeame family today, ahhh, I'm so glad you could come with me today, it's a family of 5 Yuka the wife, Tomoru the husband, and their 19 year old son Junki. Junki and Tomoru have been ratting out our latest shipment, so we'll take care of them. Unfortunately their wife knows too much aswell, so she'll have to go too." Gakupo grinned, ecstatic that his niece would come out with him on the job.

"'Kay..." Miku looked up at the house they'd come up to, looking at the laughing silhouettes of the Kazeame family.

Gakupo walked up to the door, "This is one of my favourite parts." Gakupo rapped on the door, letting his niece take his place, "You take the wife and son, I know you need it."

"Thanks..." Miku looked up at Yuka, the wife who had just answered the door before she could scream at the sight of Gakupo, Miku rammed the knife into the woman's gut, her eyes blank and glazed, "Sorry... time's up." Miku let out a satisfied sigh when she pulled out the knife and slid it into the woman's heart, feeling a warm, crimson liquid flow onto her hands, "Ahhhh..."

Gakupo smiled, just a little more. A little more and his beautiful niece would take to the family, and she, would belong to him, "Nicely executed, let's get the others."

Miku nodded, taking her knife from it's human sheath, before staring at the blades crimson coating, "Yes, let's."

Taking into the house a scream could be heard from where Gakupo had attacked Tomoru, leading their son to call down the stairs, "Dad! Dad! What's wrong."

Miku turned the small distance to the stairs and looked into the frightened, pale face of Junki, "Don't call out he's dead."

"Wh-who are you?!" Junki shouted as the tealette made her way up the stairs.

"I'm your mother's murderer, soon to be yours. Crypton Miku." Spinning round to face the older boy directly, the urge to smile overtook her lips, as she raised the glistening red blade to her lips, "Your mother tastes good, I wonder what you'll taste like?" an eerie smirk manifested itself as the pale boy fell back onto his knees.

"Miku you done yet?" Gakupo walked up the stairs to see his niece straddling Junki, and a flash of jealousy rode though him when her remembered the fact they still had clothes on, and the dagger poised ready to strike was his niece's.

"S-so m-mom is-"

Miku interrupted Junki, "Dead."

"But dad is-"

Gakupo smirked and leaned back on the wall, "Dead."

Junki gulped, "Why?"

"Because, our newest shipment was nearly found because two little rats told the vultures." Gakupo sighed, pulling out his iphone.

"But my mom-"

"Daddy rat told mommy rat where our next shipment would be. Mommy rat had to go bye bye too." Gakupo sung purple orbs flitting around his phone screed.

"Bu-AAAAAAGH!" Gakupo looked up momentarily to fee Miku had dug the knife stained with Yuko's blood into Junki's shoulder blade.

"Stop talking so much, your giving me a headache." Miku pulled out the knife and scraped it down Junki's cheek, "Just scream, I'll write you a soliloquy for your death." Without hesitation, the knife was dug into his other shoulder, ripped out revealing ruptured muscle and flesh, before it was dug into the lung on the opposing side of his heart, "Should it be the neck or the heart?" Miku looked down at the boy who was now coughing up scarlet liquid, "Oh, I'll test if you have a brain!"

The purple eyed criminal watched as his niece violently slammed the blade into the boy's skull, before jerking it out and slamming it in again, and again;again.

"Oh, I guess you did." Miku un-straddled the boy and walked over to Gakupo, blood staining her new school uniform.

"Want the day off tomorrow?" Gakupo watched the unhidden devilish mirth fade from Miku's eyes before she nodded her head slowly, "I thought so, I need to buy you a new uniform!" Gakupo laughed, slinging his arm back over Miku's shoulders and making the way back home, calling Meiko and Haku to do the cleanup, "Did you enjoy it?" Gakupo tried to look into teal pools.

"...I did." Miku relented, Gakupo not hiding the smile that stretched his lips.

"Do you want to try it again sometime?"

"I...do." Miku looked up into purple orbs that seemed to glow in the predominant moonlight.

"Good, " Gakupo kissed his niece's forehead, "I'll be happy to join you."

OXOXOXOXOXO

Sighing contentedly, Miku made her way downstairs with a towel over her head, smelling of vanilla and strawberry after getting out of her shower.

"Good shower?" Gakupo followed his niece to the sofa and sat next to her, sliding some Irish stew with leeks in it onto his niece's lap before slinging an arm over her shoulder, encompassing her with his lavender and steel scent.

"Yeah..." With half lidded eyes she looked at the clock, 2:30am, before digging her spoon into the food.

Gakupo squeezed her shoulder lightly before turning on the TV, "What do you want to watch?"

Miku looked lazily to the TV, "I heard the Cat's Return is on today..."

"Ah! Here it is... just started..." Gakupo clicked select on the remote and watched a girl with a lacrosse stick save a black cat on the road.

"Mmm..." Teal orbs lazily followed the screen, watching the black cat stand up and thank the girl.

"Do you want me to make some hot chocolate?" Gakupo looked down at the tealette, hearing the usually drunken duo walk through the door.

"Yeah..." Miku scrunched her nose cutely and grimaced when the smell of blood wafted into her nose from the two.

"Cleanup's done." Gakupo nodded at Meiko before the two grabbed some alcohol and stumbled up the stairs.

Gakupo's cold warmth left Miku for a brief while, before returning with a hot chocolate. Sitting next to the tealette he put his arm around her again, "Well done hon, well done." Gakupo kissed the tealette's forehead once more before watching the TV.

OXOXOXOXOXO

"Second day of school and she's already skipping? Woah bold~" Miki bounced in her seat as she threw herself into the pinkette's lap.

"Miki, you really need to tell me how you get your information." Luka looked down at the coralette, who was now happily munching on the cherries she'd snagged from the cafeteria beforehand.

"Hehe~ I have sources." Miki popped open a content eye, staring at her cousin cattily, "So whaddaya think about Hatsune? Cute huh?"

Luka choked on her red powerade, her cheeks taking on a same shade hue, "I guess...so."

Miki giggled, "Haha~ Luka do I sense a crush coming on~?"

Luka flushed brighter, "Shut up Miki."

Miki smiled slyly and carried on munching on her favourite food.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Miku sighed and nestled deeper under her warm covers before pulling her teal laptop from under her pillow, powering it up and typing in her password. A flashy leek background greeted her when it loaded, before she opened up google and browsed around on Nico Nico Douga.

"Hey."

"Hi..." Miku turned to look at her purple haired uncle, who smiled and ruffled her hair, sitting down next to her.

"I've got another job tonight...wanna come?" Gakupo looked over at the smaller's computer screen before smiling faintly.

"What job is it?" Miku scrunched her nose before looking over to her uncle.

"Someone's refusing to pay up from borrowing our money, and they refuse to in the future also." Gakupo frowned slightly before looking into his niece's eyes.

"...Okay." Gakupo smiled and kissed his niece's forehead.

"Get ready then, we leave in an hour."

"'Kay..." Miku closed her laptop and sat up from her bed, moving to her dresser after Gakupo had left, pulling off teal pyjamas with leek decoration.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Miku yawned and pulled her jumper tighter to her body, immediately getting pulled into a walking embrace by her uncle's cold warmth.

"How many this time?" Miku put her hands into her jumper pockets.

"Two, Takanashi Kiria and his friend Morioka Notobu." Gakupo let his arm pull the tealette a bit closer, his other arm holding the trench coats that would be used to hide the blood from any eyes left out.

"I want Notobu, he sounds like he'd make the most noise." Miku cracked open a sleepy eye.

"Sure."

OXOXOXOXOXO

"Please! Y-you gotta understand we had rent to pay! If we didn't need to we wouldn't have taken the money! We needed to live!" Morioka shuffled back to his wardrobe, holding his wounded arm to his trembling body.

"Well, it didn't turn out any better this way did it?" Miku stalked over to her prey.

"Please how can you do this?! I have feelings! I'm human!" Notobu shouted, tears leaking from his eyes and down his face.

"No you don't have feelings. Your just... programmed to say that. You don't even have a consciousness." Miku bent and kneed Notobu in the face, taking sick pleasure in the way his head snapped back violently and blood trailed from his mouth and nose.

"How can tha-" Notobu was silenced as the knife was slashed across his throat, blood spurting everywhere creating a crimson rain for the tealette to bask in.

"Shut up, your ruining the crescendo..." Miku closed her eyes, bathing in the song of death that had been orchestrated by her, "This will make a wonderful melody..."

OXOXOXOXOXO

"Then the last part..." Miku smiled as she looked at her new song, she enjoyed to make songs about things, and now she'd found a new outlet, "Done."

_**(A/NMy own song . No flames please I tried to make it dark)**_

"What is this amazing feeling?

Eating it's way up my veins...

I look down at you screaming,

Taking a picture to put in a frame.

"Pools of scarlet swamp my feet,

Knife glistening wickedly,

Sinister smile curling my lips,

Blood trailing from your mouth,

Ah here comes the crescendo!

"Rush of adrenaline scopes out my body,

tingling spreading through my fingertips.

The song quickens as you draw your last breath,

Screams echoing through my ears.

"Pools of scarlet swamp my feet,

Knife glistening wickedly,

Sinister smile curling my lips,

Blood trailing from your mouth,

Ah here comes the crescendo!

"Pulling out the blooded knife it plunges in once more,

dark stench of blood floods my nose as the crescendo comes.

"Pools of scarlet swamp my feet,

Knife glistening wickedly,

Sinister smile curling my lips,

Blood trailing from your mouth,

Ah here comes the crescendo!"

Miku finished the song, the menacing slow lyrics still living in her eyes.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Gakupo smiled outside his niece's room before walking in with a hot chocolate and some cookies.

"Well done today." Gakupo looked down at Miku, who saved her lyrics and turned around to face him.

"Thankyou." Miku pulled the hot chocolate from his hand and let him sit down next to her.

"I'm proud of you, Miku." Gakupo kissed the tealette's forehead once more.

"Thankyou..."

OXOXOXOXOXO

Gakupo closed the tealette's door, listening to the soft snores for a small while before nodding his head slightly, "Don't turn out like your mother..."

OXOXOXOXOXO

_**Yes, yes I know what your thinking, GakuxMiku? Burn the bastard! But don't worry it is MikuxLuka, I'm just taking it slow this time :)**_

_**Anyway, drop a review :)**_

_**Kitsune.**_


	2. 2nd Movement: Drama is Art!

_**Ohmy gosh guys, I didn't mean to leave Ya'll for so long!**_

_**But I'm not gonna prattle on for too long.**_

_**So, to all of the smexy people who reviewed and viewed and such... your the best!**_

OXOXOXOXO

"I'm proud of you, Miku." Gakupo kissed the tealette's forehead once more.

"Thankyou..."

OXOXOXOXOXO

Gakupo closed the tealette's door, listening to the soft snores for a small while before nodding his head slightly, "Don't turn out like your mother..."

OXOXOXOXOXO

"Okay then Miku, I'll see you later then." Gakupo lent down and hugged his niece, almost engulfing her smaller frame with his larger one.

"Okay. See you later Uncle Gakupo." Miku stepped back from her uncle's exuberant hug.

"Have fun," Gakupo sneaked in a quick kiss to the tealette's cheek before moving away.

"Well then Miss Cry- Uh, Hatsune, do you know which class your in?" The receptionist at the school entrance asked, trying, unsuccessfully, to not sound terrified to have a breathing killer in the school grounds.

"No. Print me off a time table." Miku scrunched up her nose, still trying to understand basic interaction, "Please."

"W-well, your first period is Drama, in room, 103, do you know where that is?"

"No." A sigh escaped the tealette's lips, communicating with others was hard, well, those that were not part of her family.

"I know where it is, it's my first period too. Do you want me to show you where it is?" Luka Megurine stepped in from the bustling hallways, into the reception area.

Miku threw a wary glance at the pinkette over her shoulder, "No, I don't need to be shown around." The tealette quickly snagged the piece of paper from the distraught receptionist, mumbling an inarticulate thankyou.

Luka watched the smaller girl with hardly disguised curiosity, _Who was that man? Are they going out?_, flitted through her mind.

"Why are you following me?"

Luka looked up at the tealette, who was stood in-front of her, in the middle of the corridor.

"My Drama class is the same as yours, so, I'm just walking this way too..." Luka trailed off nervously, resisting the urge to fidget under the tealette's scrutinizing gaze.

"Whatever." The tealette turned from her and stalked off.

Luka couldn't help but notice the way her teal locks swung as her body moved, almost rhythmically, down the quieting hallways.

OXOXOXOXOXO

"DRAMA IS ART! Therefore, art must be drama!" The slightly-insane Drama teacher shouted, " Now! I want you all to get into groups of three!"

Miku raised a brow at the teacher and shrugged, keeping her distance at the back of the class.

"Hey." The tealette turned to the voice's source and saw two of the Drama class students: Akita Neru and Mayu.

Luka watched from her side of the classroom, as two of the class's silent students walked up to Miku, seemingly settling in with the withdrawn girl.

"Luka!" Luka's attention was dragged from the tealette to her aggressive blond friend, Rin.

"So I heard you family is dangerous..." Mayu whispered, in her usual under-tone voice.

"That's cool..." Neru looked up from her phone screen at Miku who shrugged.

"I guess so..."

"Have they killed people? Like the rumours?" Mayu peeked up at the tealette from under her bangs.

"...Yeah." After mild hesitation the tealette spoke, after all, why would she befriend someone who couldn't accept her?

"Have you?" Neru looked away from her phone.

"Yeah."

"That's awesome..." Mayu whispered, the blonde of the group nodding.

"Now class, each of you will chose a scene to play out from Romeo and Juliet! Intro as many drama skills as you can! Modern Translation!" Drama-crazed teacher shouted.

OXOXOXOXO

Luka watched as Miku, Neru and Mayu took to the stage, each holding their own scripts, acting act 3 scene one.__

"Well, peace be with you, sir: here comes my man." Neru spoke as Tybalt

"But I'll be hanged, sir, if he wear your livery: Marry, go before _to field, he'll be your __follower; Your worship in that sense may call him 'man.'"Mayu replied as Benvolio._

"Romeo, the hate I bear thee can afford No better term than this,-thou art a villain." Neru shouted.

"Tybalt, the reason that I have to love thee Doth much excuse the appertaining rage To such a _greeting: villain am I none; Therefore farewell; I see thou know'st me not." Miku played as Romeo._

"Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries That thou hast done me; therefore turn and draw." Neru howled.

"I do protest, I never injured thee, But love thee better than thou canst devise Till thou shalt know the reason of my love: And so, good Capulet,-which name I tender As dearly as my own,-be _satisfied." Miku turned away, shrugging, acting with an eerie accuracy._

"O calm, dishonourable, vile submission! Alla stoccata carries it away." Mayu Multi-rolled playing as Mercutio, drawing an invisible foil, "Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you walk?"

"What wouldst thou have with me?" Neru spat.

_"Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine lives; that I mean to make bold withal, and as you shall use me hereafter, drybeat the rest of the eight. Will you pluck your sword out of his pitcher by the ears? make haste, lest mine be about your ears ere it be out." Mayu seethed, still standing in position, Miku watching with growing worry._

"I am for you" Neru snarled, drawing, too, an invisible weapon.

"Gentle Mercutio, put thy rapier up." Miku cried, showing more emotion in the play then anywhere else.

"Come, sir, your passado." Mayu braced herself, launching into an invisible but flaming fight, between her and Neru.

"Draw, Benvolio; beat down their weapons. Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage! Tybalt, Mercutio, the prince expressly hath Forbidden bandying in Verona streets: Hold, Tybalt! good Mercutio!" Miku reached out trying to stop the fight, but Neru lunged and kills Mayu. Neru leaves as Tybalt and continues as Benvolio.

"I am hurt. A plague o' both your houses! I am sped. Is he gone, and hath nothing?" Mayu whispered weakly.

"What, art thou hurt?" Neru tried to look concerned as Benvolio. The play continues until Miku stands and shows expressions deemed more life like; looking as if she spoke the words in her own life, not in that of a play.

"This gentleman, the prince's near ally, My very _friend, hath got his mortal hurt in my behalf; my reputation stain'd With Tybalt's slander,-Tybalt, that an hour Hath been my kinsman! O sweet Juliet, Thy beauty hath made me effeminate And in my temper soften'd valour's steel!"_

_The short scene ended when Miku killed Neru who was acting as Tybalt, then fleeing._

"Excellent!" The Drama teacher beamed, clapping at the groups efforts.

OXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey mind if I sit here?"

Miku looked up to see Luka standing over her, smiling.

"Sure. I'm going now anyway." Miku went to leave but Luka grabbed her hand.

"No I mean can I sit with you. Miku."


	3. 3rd Movement: Your a witch It's a Lie!

_**Hey! Yeah I've takken a bit of time updating, and I know that so many people wait for a new chapter, believe me it peeves me so much when I read a fic and they haven't updated for like what? 2 months? So yeah, I'm sorry, hehe ^.^;**_

_**Well here's the next chap... fingers crossed its a long one, hehe writing this while eating alpen, my breakfast, at 11:45 am... damn coulda got a couple more hours...**_

_**OXOXOXOXOXO**_

_Hey mind if I sit here?"_

_Miku looked up to see Luka standing over her, smiling._

_"Sure. I'm going now anyway." Miku went to leave but Luka grabbed her hand._

_"No I mean can I sit with you. Miku."_

_OXOXOXOXOXO_

"..."

"..." Miku glanced at the girl next to her, wondering why she'd approached her, while nibbling at her chicken and leek wrap.

Luka stole a quick glance at the tealette, thinking how cute she is when nibbling tha- snap out of it Luka! She gulped and took a quick sip of her strawberry milkshake.

"Uhh, Miku," Her words caught in her throat when teal eyes stared blankly at her, "Err, I was, umm, wondering... who was that purple haired guy you were with this morning?" She shot out in a rush, and the look the tealette gave her, a clear question, made her face flare up.

Miku took a long bemused stare at the girl, who's face was becoming redder by the second, before she remembered she needed to answer, "My uncle Gakupo."

"Oh, really?" Luka let out a long sigh of relief before straightening herself up and proceeding with more questions, as she deemed the monochrome girl responsive, "Are you close with your uncle?"

Miku scrunched her nose cutely before a small frown made its way on her face, "I don't know, I think I could be." A small sigh escaped her, "I think I'm closer with my uncle Kaito, since I can tell him everything but..."

Luka watched the expressions she made, noticing the way she scrunched her nose in confusion, or a sigh that had escaped her cherub lips... Stop it! Luka mentally slapped herself, " But...?" She drew the word into a question, hoping it would distract her thoughts about the tealette.

"I don't know."

"Huh?" Luka stared at the tealette incredulously.

"I don't know." the tealette repeated, looking into the mirrored teal orbs of the taller girl, "I... feel more comfortable with you than I do with them... I don't know, you make me feel things that I haven't felt for a long time..."

"H-huh?" Luka stammered brilliantly, her face beginning to re-light itself again.

"Miku!"

The tealette looked in the direction of the voice and saw Neru and Mayu approaching her.

"Neru, Mayu." The tealette wondered why the quiet two were coming over.

"Hey, Miku, we were, um, wondering if we could hang with you." A faint blush tainted Neru's porcelain cheeks.

"Sure." Miku threw the half eaten wrap in the bin, which was now devoid of any leek life, she stole a quick glance at Luka, " Bye I guess."

As the tealette turned to go, Luka caught her wrist, "W-wait!"

"What?" The tealette turned, unable to ascertain why her heart was beating faster, why a blush fought its way onto impassive and unreadable cheeks.

Luka saw the blush, faint as it may be, manifest on Miku's milky cheeks; her heart pounded into her own ears, "Eat lunch with me tomorrow?"

Miku let out a small yelp, and looked down at the hand Luka was touching her with, smooth, untainted and delicate. Why was her heart like this? She wanted answers, and the first one that popped into her head she spoke out, "You're a witch."

"Huh?" All three other girls stared at the tealette, a noticeable blush coating her silky skin.

"I, my body feels like its on fire." The breathy whisper escaped the girl, her eyes growing lidded, pants escaping her perfect lips, her expression turning into an incredibly arousing one, "Nobody does this, I-I've never felt this before, so," Miku tried to muffle the moan that was escaping her, though those three closest to her began to blush at how adult the high pitched voice sounded, " Y-you must be a witch..."

"Ah!" The pinkette was so entranced, when the tealette broke from her, it was like a bucket of water to her senses, "W-wait!"

"No. You're gonna make me feel weird again." With that the tealette shot off, two blushing, quiet classmates following soon after.

OXOXOXOXOXO

"That was... fun." Miku plopped herself on her bed after walking Neru and Mayu home. The tealette lay herself down properly and breathed a sigh, her small hard coming to rest over her heart, "Definitely a witch."

OXOXOXOXOXO

"Miku! Come downstairs please!" Miku opened her eyes to Kaito's voice, sitting up, she yawned and plodded down the hallway and stairs into the living room, a sour and depressing atmosphere hanging overhead.

"What?"

Kaito bit his lip and motioned for Miku to sit down, after she sat, he let out a shuddering breath and looked at Miku, his eyes wet from crying and his voice horse, Miku noticed Gakupo looked normal, and came to sit next to her as Kaito spoke, "Miku, its about aunt Lola..."

"What?" Miku listened intently, aunt Lola was her favourite relative, she was close to her mother too, and everyone in the family knows that Kaito was the closest brother she had. Miku used to go to the beach, amusement park and shopping with her aunt, she didn't see her often, but when she did she could act like she used to before her mother died, a piece of her that she always clung to.

"She-she," a whimper escaped the blue haired man as he broke out crying again, sobs escaping his lips as he uttered the last words, "She's d-dead..."

Miku's whole body went cold, "What?"

"S-s-she's d-d-dead Mi-Miku." Kaito repeated.

"N-no, she can't I-I saw her a week ago! She looked fine!" Miku numbly replied, clinging to whatever would tell her it was not true.

"She was murdered." Gakupo said dryly, "She went to get some shopping and a purse snatcher stabbed her because she wouldn't get rid of her bag."

Miku couldn't, wouldn't listen anymore, it was like her body was set on auto pilot, her body was still there, but couldn't process the events, her insides clenched and her teeth chattered, in her temporary absence, tears rolled down her cheeks, pouring from her teal orbs, now vacant of both emotion and soul. Her body began to shake with tremors and her breathing came in spasmodic pants, her hands clutched her clothes so hard her knuckles turned white and her clothes wrinkled, odd that even though she felt so powerless, her body showed weakness, but she could still cling to things with a steel vice. Returning again she shook her head over and over, her tears flying from her face, which was too pale to be considered healthy.

"N-no." The whisper escaped her lips that were turning blue, "No, no, no, no... no no no no!" Her hair flailed around her like a violent teal veil, rivers staining her cheeks from bloodshot eyes. She repeated the single word like a mantra, hoping reality would change.

"Miku, its true, you need to calm down." Gakupo whispered, trying to still his niece, pulling the wet strands from her face.

"NO! That can't happen! I refuse to believe that!" Miku shot from her seat, rushing to the door and putting on her shoes.

"Miku its true! You need to calm down!" Gakupo lunged and caught his niece just short from the doorknob, and he pulled her on his lap, whispering into her ear and wiping her face.

"..."

Gakupo stayed with Miku all night as she wept, soothing her before she passed out from fatigue and carrying her body to her room. He closed the door, just missing the hoarse whisper that escaped the tealette's mouth.

"Luka..."


	4. 4th Movement: Library and Towels

_**God, been gone for a while, sorry 'bout that, must have been terrible not knowing whether I'd abandoned these or not but here I am.**_

_**I've been reading a lot so I hope my writing has improved.**_

_**Sorry for the wait. **_

**Gakupo stayed with Miku all night as she wept, soothing her before she passed out from fatigue and carrying her body to her room. He closed the door, just missing the hoarse whisper that escaped the tealette's mouth.**

**"Luka..."**

Miku rolled over, a small groan exiting her cherub mouth when her stiff muscles retaliated. Her sore, teal eyes slowly opened, pupils shrinking at the increase in light. A small grimace adorned the tealette's face when she noticed the stiffness of her facial skin, recognising the traces of a salty emotional episode. Content to lie there for a moment, Miku's mind retraced the events of last night, having to bite into her lip to stop her from crying again. Weary and tired, Miku's eyes regarded her alarm, due to go off in 2 hours. It was 4:00 in the morning. Though going back to bed seemed tempting, the petit girl knew that Morpheus wouldn't touch her; regrettably Miku lifted herself from her sheets and made her way to the bathroom, flicking on the shower and turning the heat up slightly. The girl made her way back to the landing, opening the cupboard and withdrawing a big, fluffy towel adorned with motorbikes, gifted to her on her thirteenth birthday by her aunt Lola. The 16 year old sniffled, willing her small hands to stop shaking.

She quickly grabbed her paddle brush from her room and made her way back to the shower, a small sigh escaping her lips as she slipped under the warmth of the running water. Miku didn't know how long she was under the water, all she knew was that it brought her peace, a momentary lapse of all emotional tragedy and weird feelings caused by witches. She ran the brush through her released hair, so long now it was a few scant millimetres from touching the floor, before adding her tea tree and eucalyptus shampoo and conditioner to her long teal locks, lathering it and massaging it into her scalp. After washing out the hair products she picked up her eucalyptus and citrus oils shower gel and squired a generous helping onto her scrunchie, before slowly working it all over her body, working out whatever kinks she could reach while doing so. After her cleaning, grooming and shaving was done she resisted from turning into a positively delighted pile of mush in the bottom of the shower stall, she gracefully exited the shower and wrapped herself in the inviting towel.

After blow drying her hair, the tealette stripped herself of her towel, placing it in the wash basket placed in the corridor before slipping on her blue and white striped panties and bra, pulling up her thigh high black socks with small teal bows and shrugging on her fresh and ironed uniform, buttoning up the white sweater after straightening her orange tie. After double checking her appearance, she decided to leave her hair down, and the alarm for her to wake up went off; she switched it off and ventured downstairs. After spying around, she deemed the lower floors of her house to be empty and popped two crumpets into the toaster, removing a small protein shake from the fridge, which she promptly shook and consumed after removing the plastic filmed lid.

After breakfast was consumed, she had 37 minutes before she had to set off, so she made her way back upstairs and pulled out her laptop. Before Miku could do much, her mind wandered into the subject of last night. The teal haired girl shook her head in anguish; she wouldn't trove back into that. She stood and closed her laptop, not caring she had 35 minutes left she lifted her bag and practically ran out of the house, the house filled with things so unimportant but threatened so many memories. Everything spoke out to her passed aunt.

The school front was empty, save from Miku, and the tealette was somewhat grateful, but she longed to have someone to talk to. The tealette anxiously fiddled with her fingers, and her feet, unknowingly, carried her to the bench from yesterday, the petit girl not wasting a moment to sit down and breathe.

The only thing that she would utter from her pink lips was: "Why?"

"Why what?"

Miku spun in her place to see Luka, holding her bag under her shoulder, her eyes twinkling.

"Mind if I sit down?"

Luka sighed as she exited her car, she always hated getting to school so early, nobody was there to talk to.

"Thank you." She regarded the driver and quickly made her way to the entrance.

Before she opened the door she had an unfathomable urge to walk the long way around the school, sighing she gave in to her impulse, after all, she had way too much spare time.

What she didn't expect to see was a familiarly heart-throbbing head of hair parked at the bench from yesterday, and so, when the smaller girl spoke, she couldn't help but ask, "Why what?"

When teal eyes met hers, she had to force herself to breathe.

"Luka." Emotions flickered through the tealette's eyes, too faint for Luka to make out.

"Your hair's different," Luka gestured to her head, coughing into her hand with a faint blush, "It makes you look more mature... and petit." The taller girl added.

"Uh, yeah, I-um. I didn't know what to do with it today so I just." Miku waved her arms over her body.

"Yeah, looks good. You look good. I mean your hair," Luka shifted on the spot before blurting out, "You wanna come to the library?"

Miku flushed "Uh yeah."

Entering the library, it was closed to empty, accept the librarian who was to dissolved in Facebook to notice the two girls.

Luka looked to Miku and smiled, "Let me show you something."

Miku looked up to the taller girl and nodded.

Watching the taller girl navigate through the bookshelves of the library Miku let a smile dance across her lips.

This would be the foundation of their budding relationship.

_**There we go. **_

_**Drop a review.**_

_**Kitsune.**_


	5. 5th Movement: Still think you're a witch

_**The second chapter in a row, maybe.**_

_**I'm going to make this as long as possible, and My Hypnotic Melody fic will be updated, I just have way too much inspiration for this fic at the moment.**_

_**To quert232: I'll try to make them longer, and thanks for telling me the writing is better ^^ and by the way, do you like The Used by any chance, your user name just... brings back an element.**_

_**To Yuren52: Here ya go ^^**_

_To rargle-fargle: Fluff? You like? __Muchas Gracias mi amigo ;)_ _And to all my other dear reviewers, thankyou kindly, and enjoy ^^_ XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**Luka looked to Miku and smiled, "Let me show you something."**_

_**Miku looked up to the taller girl and nodded.**_

_**Watching the taller girl navigate through the bookshelves of the library Miku let a smile dance across her lips.**_

_**This would be the foundation of their budding relationship.**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Where," Miku stumbled, looking up at the taller frame of the pink haired girl who was nothing less of a sorceress in her eyes, "are we going?"

Luka's eyes glimmered with anticipation, her mouth curving into a mischievous smile, "A place I found, nobody knows it."

"Nobody?" Miku's eyes widened, she loved secret places.

"Mhm!" Luka affirmed cheerily, aching to be alone with, and possibly learn more about the petit girl behind her.

Just as Miku was about to say more, a small cut off alcove came into view, an alcove that would have been difficult to spot even if someone did travel so deep into the library, "Is that?"

"Yeah," the pinkette pulled a necklace out from under her shirt, unlocking the door and walking up the stairs revealed. She looked down to the monochrome girl, "come on."

Miku could only comply. Looking down at the steps Miku spotted a small rat scurrying into her path, and without and thought, she crashed her foot down upon it's head in contempt, not even looking back when she scraped the gore off her foot on the next step. When the tealette looked up, her faded eyes came back into focus, she noticed a door in the corridor she had banked on after coming up the stairs. Without looking back, she followed the taller girl into the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"This is... cosy." Miku commented offhandedly looking at the soft array of pastel bean bags, old and new books and neatly placed wooden furniture. There was a gas fire away from the books near the window, and on a counter placed up against a wall was a mini-fridge, a kettle and a toaster.

"I like to come up here a lot, so whatever I buy with my allowance I bring up here." Luka commented, plopping herself down on a pastel pink bean bag.

"How did you get it up here?" The tealette stroked a hand down a finely carved wooden box rested on a shelf.

Luka grinned knowingly, "I have my ways."

Miku looked back, and an unfamiliar expression crossed her face, "Oh I'm sure." A smirk.

The taller girl's breath caught. _**'Gosh LIPS! Christ all mary**_**!-**What-_**stop.'**_

Miku cocked her head to the side, "Why did you bring me up here?"

Luka shrugged, "I figured you're like me, and you might have wanted some space from people," the former looked to the latter, "that and I find you utterly fascinating."

"That's one thing you could say. Not what I usually hear." The tealette gave a crooked smile, sitting down politely on a pastel bean bag across from the pinkette, folding her skirt under her gracefully.

"What do you usually hear?" Luka asked inquisitively, "Why don't you sit next to me?"

"No, I prefer to stare into your eyes, they're my favourite colour," the taller girl held her breath, was this girl trying to seduce her? 'Cause garn damned it was working," and you know, the 'Demon!' 'Bitch!' 'Murderer' 'Child of Satan' 'Lucy in the sky with diamonds' 'Fat bottomed girl' 'Scaramouche'..."

"Really?" Luka's brows furrowed. What weird things to say.

"Everything accept the last three, and many more, complementary from my families friends." Miku commented sarcastically.

"Friends?!" The taller girl's brows flew up in shock.

"No, the post man, just kidding, my family has no friends." Miku said callously.

"Why?"

"'Why?' Because we kill people," Miku's eyes turned cold, her voice taking a more indifferent, impersonal tone, "anybody who doesn't bend to our ways..." the tealette's eyes stared straight through Luka, like she never existed at all, "have to die."

Luka was shocked, no that was an understatement, she was aghast, she couldn't comprehend how such an angel could say those things, "why?" came out as the opposite she wanted to sound like, strong and unmoved, but it was released in a feeble whisper, a shocked utter of disbelief.

"Because we like it that way." The tealette replied standoffishly.

"Do you?"

"Yes we do."

"No," Luka said firmly, her eyes showing a glimmer of determination "do _**you**_?"

A fluffy of emotions passed by the tealette's eyes, "I..."

Luka stood, moving over to the smallest of the room, who of which backed away from her like the plague. Luka dropped to her knees to come into eye contact with the girl backed against the wall, Luka's arms came up, trapping the girl to the wall, both arms at either side to prevent escape, "Do. You."

"...!" Miku's voice came out in an incomprehensive squeak.

Luka's face closed in on the smaller girl's their foreheads touching, "answer please."

"I stepped on a rat on the way up here. I crushed it's head."

Luka resisted the urge to throw up from the image, "What about a human?"

"What about them, it's not like they have feelings. I just like the rush." Miku spluttered.

Luka held in a sigh of discontentment, "What if I give you a different rush then? And I'll prove to you I have feelings."

Miku grasped at the chance to gain some footing and grinned viciously, akin to a shark, "Go ahead."

She kissed her.

'_Luka kissed me!'_

'**I kissed Miku-'**

**We **_**kissed. **_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A feminine gasp tore apart the heavy silence of the room, a larger body moving over a smaller one protectively as smaller hands roamed through the pink hair of the taller one. The lithe hands on the taller grasped the clothes among the smaller's sides.

"Ngh-" Miku let out a small moan, allowing Luka's questing tongue to roam into her mouth, "Mh-!" The tealette's small soft hands crawled down the taller girl's lithe figure, fisting into the soft cotton of her school uniform.

"Does this-.. give you-.. a rush?" The pinkette asked between kisses.

"I-m... It- It kind of-!-YES!-God!" The tealette muffled a moan into the taller's shoulder when the aforementioned teen bit into the heated flesh of her collar bone, suckling it slightly.

Luka leaned back, admiring her handiwork.

Miku leaned, half sprawled against the wall and bean bag, her uniform slightly dislodged, showing a pinkish bruise just forming below her collar. The mentioned girl quickly covered herself straightening her clothes and tie out.

"What... What was that?" The tealette asked, her cheek colour slowly dying down.

"It's called making out." Luka smiled, "Never heard of it?"

"I thought it only worked for opposite sexes." Miku commented standoffishly.

"Well now you know," the taller girl gave a shy smile, her azure gaze staring into pools of teal.

"Now I know..." Miku tested the words in her mouth, sighing quietly, the girl stood up. Luka sent her a questioning glance but the girl only pointed out to the school building, separate from the school library. Faintly, very faintly Luka could hear the bell go off, signalling the beginning of the school day.

"Will I see you at lunch?" Luka asked hopefully.

Miku turned around from her quest towards the door, "I still think you're a witch."

She left, leaving a slightly dazed pinkette who couldn't wipe a goofy grin off her face.

Outside the closed door, Miku smiled roguishly, "Who knew you'd make it worse."

Luka didn't see Miku at lunch.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Miku's small legs carried her beyond the boundaries of her endurance, her breathing still managing to sound somewhat contained even though her lungs were burning like a wildfire.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SKANKY MURDEROUS BITCH!" A brunette male snarled, waving a bat around in a desperate attempt to hit her.

A wild bout of chuckles left Miku's mouth, her lips curling in a self satisfied smirk as she grabbed onto a nearby pipe, swinging herself up onto a balking before dropping a glass flowerpot on the man's head. The man let out a desperate screech, falling to his knees, Miku not missing the opportunity flew down from the balcony, landing on his back, revelling in satisfying crunch of his abdominal bones getting crushed.

"Aww did that hurt?" She asked, picking up a shard of broken glass, her eyes misting over, "Here... let me-FIX that for you." She yanked up his head by his hair and dug the glass into his eyeball, feeling completely orgasmic by the feel of the glass scraping against bone, she repeated the action with the other eye, ignoring the screams the man let out. It was him who'd lovingly chased her into an abandoned apartment lot. Pulling a knife from the buckle on her thigh, that was way to close to her reproductive parts to be healthy, she pried apart the man's jaws, smiling at the splurging of blood after she'd drove the blade through his mouth and cut off his tongue.

The man let out a keening whimper, to which Miku laughed darkly. The tealette stood, and, yanking the bat from the man's hand pulled it above her head, smiling sadistically.

"Oyasuminasai Oji-san.*"

A sickening crunch echoed through the abandoned lot, birds taking up flight in an unconscious urge to escape.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After a brief call to her uncle, the mess was cleaned, and Miku went home content, delighted when her beloved uncle offered the delight of more bloodshed.

She took utter content in seeing how fast three grown adults would last with their stomachs ripped apart with a garden saw.

She took even more delight in when she found a whet stone and a katana in the next room.

Miku never knew cutting with a katana was so wonderful.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Miku looked down at her drenched uniform knowing full well that she wouldn't be going to school tomorrow.

"Well I'll drop you off home and then I'll finish up for tonight." Gakupo chatted idly o his gore covered niece, as if they both weren't in a state that practically screamed them to be criminals.

"What are you finishing off?" 'Or who.' Miku thought silently.

"A mother and four teenagers."

"How old are the teens?" Miku asked.

"13, 2 15 year olds and one seventeen year old."

"I wanna come." The tealette pouted, and Gakupo nearly stopped the car in shock.

"Really?" Gakupo spluttered indignantly.

"Mhm!" The tealette wore a sickeningly sweet smile.

What else could a loving uncle do but comply?

What Gakupo didn't expect was all four teens to be completely unrecognisable by the end of the night.

With the youngest, Miku couldn't do much else than be fascinated by how many times it took for the thirteen year old's skull to be completely caved in by 3 powerful slams to the kitchen counter from her.

With the two 15 year olds, Miku couldn't help but conduct an experiment to quell her curious nature, and with them being twins, she concluded that she would get accurate results.

Miku had forcefully removed the shower from the shower stall before pouring gasoline over one of the twins, watching in utter fascination on how she writhed pitifully in flames. This only spurred Miku to pour on more flammable materials, taking a great deal of glee when the flame cycled through numerous colours.

She hoped her uncle wouldn't mind if she was a pyromaniac.

With the other twin, she timed how long a 15 year old could last underwater. With multiple lacerations.

Surprisingly she lasted quite long, much to Miku's delight.

But even Gakupo blanched when he saw the seventeen year old, strung up on the ceiling like a pig in butchers, gutted skinned and all.

Miku happily commented it took 10 minutes for the muscles to stop sporadically twitching.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**That's all I can write, I'm out of ideas until one hits me.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Kitsune.**_


End file.
